After The Blackrock- Yogscast
by AllDaFeelz123
Summary: Its Rythians turn to be injured, but can Zoey save a corpse?
1. Chapter 1

**Yogscasts, after the blackrock.**

**NOTE: I TOTALLY DON'T HAVE KIMXDUNCAN AND ZOEYXRYTHIAN IN HERE...**

Zoey poked and prodded her arm as Rythian sat close by watching the sun set calmly. Suddenly, they heard a explotion in the distance.

"Rythian, what was that?" Asked Zoey looking up from her work.

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from the north." Replied Rythian.

"Lets go check it out!" Zoey shouted excitedly, rising from the log she was sitting on.

Rythian darted up as well, looking overly concerned.

"NO!" He said sternly, "It sounded like an explotion and last time there was one of those..." He paused and Zoey finished for him, looking sad. "Yeah, I remember." Rythian calmed and smiled, looking into her face warmly,

"Teep and I will check it out and then you can come if its ok." He said.

Zoey faked a smile and shrugged, "ok." She said before Teep and Rythian ran off into the direction of the sound.

Later, upon our heroes arrival they found a massive crater, and in the middle was who other than, Duncan.

With him was his noobish apprentice, Kim.

"No Kim not like that!" He scolded. "We will never get my revenge on Rythian if you don't focus!" Kim, obviously frustrated, spoke "Ok, Fine. I will do it again." Just then Rythian got spoted from behind the rock he and Teep were hiding.

"Kim! There he is! I can see his foot! It's Rythian! Kill him!" Duncan shouted, directing Kim's attention to Rythian. Rythian stood, ready to attack. But Kim was too quick and focused her explosion spell on him. Rythians eyes widened as it grew closer, and closer untill finally...BOOM! Teep ran from the explosion, easily getting away in the smoke.

Upon his return to camp Zoey was worried. For were was her beloved Rythian?

"Teep what happened?! What is it?" She asked.

The dinosaur was out of breath but luckily never spoke anyway.

"Was it a explosion?"

Teep nodded, energetically.

"Was it caused by a person?"

Again, he nodded. This made Zoey's heart drop. For she knew who must have caused it.

"W-was it Duncan?" She stuttered almost to tears.

The dinosaur looked his friend in the eyes, placing a hand upon her shoulder, and nodded ever so slowly.

This response, made Zoey burst into tears. Untill finally she was able to choke out 2 more words.

"And...Rythian?"

The dino hung his head low, and Zoey stood.

"What if hes not dead!?" She said with the little hope and strength she still had.

Teep looked confused but Zoey smiled, "Maybe, maybe hes just injured like I was!" Somewhere deep inside she knew this was a long shot but it was all that could keep her going. "I have to go save him! He could be in trouble!" She said. Teep shook his head, wildly. But Zoey was stuck on this idea. "Please, show me were he is! I can handle Duncan!" She says. Seeing that she wouldn't give up, Teep begins to walk off into the direction of Rythian's corpse with Zoey following, close behind.

Duncan and Kim had fled, but knew Rythian was dead and that Zoey would come for him soon. So they set a trap. A very, clever trap. And upon Zoey's arrival to the pair of craters, she knew that Rythian couldn't have made it. She spotted his body and ran to it. Teep stood looking down on her and allowing her to say her goodbyes, alone.

"Rythian." She spoke slowly, falling to her knees beside him. Of course he replied the same way lifeless corpses do, by sitting there, taunting you, showing you they can't answer, and nipping at your emotions, causing tears to fall. Zoey lifted his body carefully, as if not to wake him from a deep sleep. "Rythian." She repeated. "You saved me, all that time ago." A memory flashed to her, she was barely alive, and silent but awake. "So why," She cried heavier than before. "Couldn't I save you?" Zoey broke into tears and Fell onto his corpse.

After a good while of crying, Teep had had enugh and walked up to her. Knowing he was behind her Zoey dried her eyes and spoke stronger. "Duncan will pay for what he did! And I will somehow, somehow get Rythian back! Or, or DIE TRYING!" She shut Rythians eyes and stood. "Don't worry," She whispered looking down upon him, "I will save you Rythian, just as you saved me."

**END OF CH.1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates:I may or may not be working on an area 11 fic(my fav band and, yes, a Sparkles* X reader...I have problems) and another yogscast one. For the yogscast let me know if you want a ship or X reader I will write based on ANY yogscast member(s).There might be another yogcast one as well were they are in the hunger games...And there are ships..., but no promises. Also, if you have any non-famous youtubers let me know, I love watching the videos that no one else sees. Ok now onto chapter two!**

Zoey ran to her home carrying Rythians corpse close to her chest. His weight was too much and she fell only to get back up and refuse Teeps suggestion of leaving him. "Don't worry Rythian." She thought, "I will save you!"

Upon returning home she placed his torn body onto her table like a rag doll and ran to the crafting bench.

"Science can help. Science always helps!" She shouted searching through the recipes for SOMETHING to bring Rythian back. After a long while Zoey bursts back into tears and falls to the ground. "Why?" She cried, "Why can't I bring him back?! Its useless, Rythians GONE!" She covered her eyes and wept. Teep tried to console her but it was no use.

Then Zoey had an idea. She couldn't tell if it was logical but she didn't care. She dried her eyes, "I can't give up." She said, and rose from the ground. "So I have to try." Teep was shocked that Zoey was, again, trying to save Rythian. "Science may not help but magic will." And she knew exactly were to get magic, "I will destroy Duncan and capture Kim!" Teep shook his head at the idea. Even if they could get Kim to work for them would killing Duncan work?!

Zoey walked for hours leaving Rythians body at home guarded by Teep. She wanted to do this alone, just as he had for her. But why did she want to save him so bad? She wouldn't do this for any other friend, stupidly go on a suicide mission, so why him? Why Rythian? Her heart ached at the sound of his name ringing through her head and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"No." She thought, "No more crying." And she pushed on through the never ending forest of trees until she reached the crater.

"And I was all like BOOM MAGIC IN YOUR FACE!" Zoey heard Kim say excitedly, followed by an evil laugh from Duncan. Zoey hid behind a tree and listened in on there conversation, unsure of her next move.

"Killing Zoey should be easy now that her boyfriend can't save her." Said Kim. Zoey blushed at hearing this, they were only friends. He was like a brother to her. Right?

"Yeah, and then after that we can have Dinosaur stew." Laughed Duncan.

Zoey had to save her living friend...and dead one...but how? With Kim there she could easily get killed. She needed Duncan alone for a science VS science battle. But how?

*DUNCANS POV*

I saw her there, hiding behind a tree. But I of course couldn't say anything. I wanted to kill Zoey myself, not let Kim do it. Just to prove that I'm the better scientist! But how? I could go with Kim and have her kill Teep as I battled with Zoey but then what? She would, 'help' me. Maybe if I offer her something to lure into a trap. But what? And would she fall for it? Hm...

Later that night I have decided to sneak out and go to Zoey's base to give her a message. It is simple to see that its a trap but hopefully her love for Rythian can overtake her into falling for it. She would do anything to save him, and this might just make her easier to kill. I smile at my thoughts and slip out of the hut running to place the note were she would find it.

*ZOEYS POV*

I woke up, new plan of attack still being drafted. Wandering out of my Science lab I step on something. Its a note.

"Dear Zoey,

Its Kim. I have heard that I killed Rythian instead of my main goal to injure him. I can't live like this. Duncan has gone evil! Meet me with his body at the crator, I will make sure Duncan isn't there, and I have a spell to bring him back. Just make sure you don't tell ANYONE were your gong."

Hope flooded my veins being dispatched to all parts of my body! Could she really help him?! This had to be a dream! But why would she help me? I don't care! I have to meet her there. But how will I get Rythians body out unnoticed? I could go now, while Teep is still asleep. Yes I will wait there.

*THIRD PERSON*

Zoey carried Rythians body with a new hope filling her but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Why would Kim go against Duncan? And why did she brag about Hurting him? She tried to get rid of these thoughts and just focus on one thing, Rythian would be saved.


End file.
